One Tenten Two Many
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: NejixTenten Tenten is battling herself over whether or not to tell Neji that she loves him. Eventually the one who knows Tenten best takes over the situation. Just a funny oneshot I thought of on the way home from the mall. I hope you like it! R&R PLEASE!


Okay, this may be the suckiest thing you've ever read, I don't know. I thought of this on a really long car ride, and decided to post it. This is a NejiTen fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does, and if you thought I did, you've been hit on the head one to many times.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner'**

Tenten was sitting under a tree, waiting for Neji to come for their daily spar. Neji wasn't late; no Tenten was just early, about an hour and a half early. She didn't know why she had come early, she just had.

'_Why did I come this early, nobody's gonna be here. Not even Neji, and he's almost always early.'_ Tenten thought, sighing.

'**You know dang well why you came this early!'**

'_Umm…who are you?'_

'**I'm your inner Tenten!!'**

'_Great, I must be hanging around Sakura too much.'_

'**Probably! But anyways, today is the day we tell Neji how much we love him!'**

Tenten's face instantly turned red, and anyone who passed by probably thought she had a fever, or was trying to impersonate a tomato.

'_We--I'm not telling Neji how much I love him!'_ Tenten shouted in her head.

'**And why not?'**

'_It could ruin our friendship! And if I can't have him for a boyfriend, I don't wanna lose him as a friend. He's one of the sanest ones I have!'_

'**So? Look. You will tell him today!'**

'_I'm not going to tell him!'_

'**Yes you are!'**

'_No I'm not!'_

'**Yes!'**

'_No!'_

'**Yes!'**

'_No!'_

'**Look, either you will, or I will!'**

'_Ha, you couldn't even if you tried.'_

'**Wanna bet?' **

Tenten's hands involuntarily started making hand signs. Fifteen seconds later, a puff of smoke appeared beside Tenten.

'_What did you do?! Hello? Inner me?'_

The smoke cleared, and standing beside Tenten was…herself?

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Tenten said, whipping out a kunai. The other Tenten was dusting herself off, smiling.

"Why Tenten, you've forgotten me so soon? I'm you! Or rather, your inner self but still, I'm you!" The second Tenten said, laughing. Tenten looked down at what her inner self was wearing, and frowned. She wore a white mini skirt, and a pink spaghetti strap top, that stopped right above her belly button, and a pair of pink flip flops. Her hair was down, and it had a white plastic headband with pink dots on it in it.

"No way are you me, I would never wear that stuff!" Her other self laughed again.

"I told you, I'm your inner self! I'm not just like you! And personally, I think I look cute!" The real Tenten smirked.

"Oh I get it! You're just a clone! I know just how to get rid of you!" Tenten went to try and stab the 'clone' with her kunai, only to have it dodge, and smile.

"I really wouldn't do that! I'm you. As in, you stab me, you stab yourself." Inner Tenten laughed again, and the real Tenten sighed.

"Then how do I get rid of you?" Tenten asked with a frown.

"You can't! I'll only go away when I want to, and that's when you confess to Neji!"

"Confess what to Neji?" The real Tenten turned, to see her teammate looking at her suspiciously.

"Confess what to Neji? And who's this?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at her inner self who was waving at Neji smiling.

"Umm…this is…Tingting? She's my…cousin?" Tenten said, laughing nervously.

"I see, well Tenten, why is Tingting here? We have to train." Neji said, apparently buying it.

"Well, I'm here because…!" Tingting started to say, but was stopped by Tenten's hand flying over her mouth.

"Yeah umm Neji, I can't train today! I have to go…weed my garden bye!" Tenten took off, dragging Tingting with her.

"Wonder what she's really doing, because as far as I know, she doesn't have a garden." Neji said, frowning. "That was odd."

-----------------------------------------

Tenten had run all the way back to her house, and locked the door behind her and herself, incase Neji decided to follow. Tenten turned to Tingting and frowned.

"Please just leave! I'm not going to confess to Neji that I love him, and I can't have someone who looks just like me running around town!" Tenten yelled. Tingting smirked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not running around town, I'm in a house." Tingting said. Tenten frowned.

"I don't care! I'm not going to tell Neji I love him, so you need to go!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm hungry; will you make me a sandwich?" Tingting asked smiling. Tenten stared at her.

"You come out of my head, nearly tell Neji who you are, insist that I tell Neji I love him, annoy me half way to the asylum, and now you want me to make you a sandwich?!" Tenten yelled. Tingting smiled.

"Yep!" Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Fine, I'll be right back, don't move from that spot!" Tenten turned and went to the kitchen. Tingting smirked.

'_That's not the smartest thing you've ever done.'_ Thought Tingting as she unlocked the door and quietly walked out onto the street. Tenten walked back into the family room.

"Do you want mayo or…?" Tenten looked around, her eyes landing on the unlocked door.

"Tingting!!"

-----------------------------------

Tingting was walking around town, searching for Neji.

"Tingting!!"

Tingting turned, and looked for herself, who had apparently gone the wrong way.

"Tenten?" Tingting turned again to face a boy in green spandex with a hideous bowl shaped haircut.

"I'm sorry; you must be looking for my cousin, Tenten! I'm Tingting!" Tingting said smiling. Lee smiled.

"Hello! I am the youthful Rock Lee!" Lee shouted to the heavens, and did his nice guy pose. Tingting smiled awkwardly.

"Well Lee, do you know where Neji Hyuuga is?" Tingting asked.

"Neji Hyuuga?! He is my eternal rival! He is also my teammate! I will take you to him!" Lee said, dragging Tingting to where Neji usually trains.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tenten was searching frantically for the only person who knew all her deepest, darkest secrets. Herself.

"Tingting!! Where are you?!" Tenten yelled at nobody. A raven haired girl who was staring at an unruly blonde boy turned to look at Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata asked, worried about her friend. Tenten sighed, if she could tell anyone, she could tell Hinata. She took Hinata's arm, and walked over to a secluded area, and told her the whole story.

-----------------------------

"Hello my eternal rival!"

Neji-ji-ji, I mean Neji, turned to face his ever so annoying youth obsessed teammate.

"What Lee?" Neji asked, still trying to figure out what was wrong with his sparring partner. Lee smiled.

"This is the very youthful Tingting! She was searching for you!" Lee shouted. Tingting stepped forward.

"Hi again Neji! Let's chat!" Tingting said sitting down.

--------------------------------

"So she won't go away until you tell Neji-nii-san that you're in love with him?" Hinata asked the now blushing weapons mistress.

"Hai." Tenten replied. Hinata smiled.

"You do love him, don't you?" Hinata said, thinking how wonderful it would be for Neji if he actually got a girlfriend. Tenten nodded.

"But if I tell him, and he doesn't love me back, what do I do? It will get all awkward!" Tenten said, sighing. Hinata giggled.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try! Now, you said you wanted to find Tingting? If she's trying to get you to confess to Neji-nii-san, where do you think she'll be?" Hinata said. Tenten smiled, finally figuring it out.

"Thanks Hinata!" Tenten yelled, waving as she ran towards the training grounds.

-----------------------------------

Tenten finally arrived at the training grounds, still yelling for Tingting. She saw her counterpart standing under a tree, looking calm. Tenten ran up to her.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell Neji that I love him!!" Tenten shouted, probably not the best idea she ever had. Tingting smirked.

"Nope! You did!" Tingting said, and pointed up, revealing a slightly shocked Neji. Tenten slapped her hands over her mouth, blushing a deep crimson. Tingting smiled.

"My work here is done!" Tingting said, nodding her head in approval, and waved, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji jumped down from the tree. Tenten blushed harder, and started to run off, only to be stopped by Neji's strong arms holding her shoulders. She was prepared for rejection, but instead, she felt Neji's arms holding her in an embrace.

"I love you too." Neji said, slightly smiling. Tenten smiled too, as Neji pulled her in for a kiss.

'Some of my best work ever.'

-----------------------------

Well, there you have it folks! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, that's your own problem! Lol, just messing with you, but seriously, if you didn't like it, please keep that to yourself, as in no flames.

Heza-chan: Please review! If you do, you get a cookie!


End file.
